Family
by hatakescarecrow
Summary: kakashi is now married but his life is not so smooth. missions and family causes a lot of drama. after a long mission he found out that sakura is in hospital which means more drama. first shot at one-shot. read and reveiw


**FAMILY**

A/N: - First attempt for a one-shot. Ignore little grammar mistakes. Please review.

* * *

"You have just returned and you are leaving again." An angry sakura yells at silver haired ninja.

"It is my duty sakura. I can't refuse when village needs Me." kakashi replied in his usual calm manner.

"But you have duty towards your family too." Sakura replied to him.

"I do have but this mission is very important and I am only one who can do it. I cannot say no to hokage's order. We can't be selfish."

"Kakashi, all I want is a little bit of your time. We are not dating now; we are married and have a three year old son. Last time you went for two months, you have returned only for two days and now you are going for three months..." sakura said now in calm pleading voice interrupted by kakashi.

"What do you want sakura? I can't bail on these missions. This is all I am." Kakashi said as his anger now seemed to rise. Every time he is about to go on a mission, this fight happens. Maybe, it was wrong to get married and settle down because it has become more of mixed up and unsettled.

"All I want is that you spend some time with our son and me. You really don't know what is happening in our lives. You were away for most of my pregnancy and I never complained about it but now you are bailing on your son's life too." Sakura now seem to be pleading him to stay.

"I do know what is happening in your and aki's life." Kakashi said defensively.

"Really, what is his favourite past time, his favourite food, name of his friends any other thing?" sakura asked with a triumph smile on her face as she knew he cannot tell any of these things.

"These things are not important sakura." Kakashi said.

"Then what is important kakashi? Knowing that he exists is all that important for you." Sakura hissed in anger. Now kakashi knew that it is not a normal fight. She is serious today but he can't leave mission because she is unhappy.

"Sakura, please understand me. How can I leave a mission knowing that no other ninja can do it, it is my duty. I promise I will take leave when I will return and we can sort it all out." Kakashi said placing a hand on her shoulder trying to reduce her anger.

"This is what you said last time. And before that too. Do we mean anything to you kakashi?" sakura asked kakashi as worry can easily be seen on her face.

Kakashi sighs and answer "this is not going anywhere. I already told you that when I will return, we will talk and resolve this." Kakashi kissed her on top of head and turned away from her. Adjusting his pillow he asked her for switching off the lights and closes his eyes to have a night's sleep before a long mission. Sakura on other hand could not sleep. She was thinking about her life and direction it is heading towards. All she could think that kakashi is no longer interested in her or their child. This is the first time sakura was thinking that if she made a right decision marrying him after all the troubles they faced; maybe it is not worth it. Maybe she is not worth it. She could not change him into a family guy. All things in her life are going just as tsunade said to her years ago that he is not made for family. He will never change. After some mental torture sleep caught on sakura also.

* * *

Next day sakura woke up in bed all alone. There was breakfast ready near bed placed on a table and a letter beside the plate stating 'I will take leave for at least a month and then we can talk about all this. But always remember I love you and aki.' Sakura ate her breakfast, read same letter that he had written to her over and over again without any meaning. He can't say no when they say there is an important mission. She starts washing dishes after eating delicious breakfast. After dishes she walks to aki's room and knocks. After an approval from her son, she enters his room to get him ready and tell him that his father had left again for a mission.

Observing his mother's face Aki spoke "daddy left for another mission, isn't he?" sakura just nodded. Watching her nod aki got sad. "I thought that I would learn few things from him this time. Even uncle naruto showed some tricks to daichi but I never got to even see him for long or talk to him."

"What can we do, he has his duties to fulfil. Maybe he would bring some gift for you." Sakura said trying to cheer up her son. "He never does." Aki said go to bathroom to get a bath.

"Maybe I can buy you one." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Aki is only reason to smile for her nowadays. "Really" aki asked his mother with wide eyed I don't believe you look.

"Yes, now get ready and we will got to market and you can have whatever you want." Sakura said as she finally able to cheer him up. He also got used to his father leaving for months after every two days, it just disappoint him a little bit. This is her life now and maybe will never change.

* * *

Kakashi is on his way to his apartment. It is new apartment they bought after getting married to be big enough for a family. He had thought about his actions in past few months and realised his mistakes. He never was at home for more than a week. He was doing long term missions lately and that added his problem. He will tell naruto not to disturb him for at least a month now. He wants to spend some time with his family but these missions never let him. Now, he just want to go to his apartment, take her in his arms, sit with aki and talk to him, know about him and maybe show him some simple jutsu.

Kakashi knocks on his apartment door but get no answer. It is kind of strange as sakura is always home at this time since she has morning shifts at hospital. 'Maybe she is gone at a friend's house. Let's check and start with Ino's house.' Kakashi thought and turned around to leave. Ino's apartment is only two blocks away from there. As he reaches her apartment, kakashi knocks. It is been a long time since he has meet sakura, Aki and of course ino. Impatiently kakashi knocks again.

"Wait a second, I am coming." Ino shouted. It is proved a tough and long day for her in hospital which in her opinion could not get worse. After a minute, ino open the door and got surprised seeing kakashi on the other side. And her day got worse. "Hey kakashi sensei, what are you doing here?" ino asked as she know nothing why he is here.

"I just returned from a mission and sakura was not at apartment so I thought she would be here." Kakashi said to her explaining his reason to visit her apartment.

"You have been going on a lot of missions lately. All are the long ones." Ino accused him. She wanted to change the topic.

"Yes, I am going and I am sorry. It hurt sakura a lot but it can't be helped. Is sakura here?" kakashi asked her again.

"No sensei she is not here." Ino replied

"Do you know where she is?" kakashi asked as he hoped at least he can get an answer for this.

Ino sighs and answer "yes, I do. She is hospital for last three days." Listening of her being in hospital made kakashi's heart stop for a moment. He stood still processing the information just given to him. "What happened to her?" kakashi asked as he seemed a bit panicked.

"I think you should go to hospital, tsunade will be able to tell you more efficiently than Me." ino replied. Before she could even blink, the copy ninja was out of her building on his way to hospital.

'What could possibly happen to her? What if there is something serious happened to sakura.' Kakashi thought. 'It is something serious, otherwise Ino would have already told me about it and the fact that she is there for last three days and tsunade is handling her case.' And his panic attack got more severe.

* * *

Kakashi bursts into hospital gates and stop in front of receptionist.

"Will you please tell me in which room hatake sakura is?" just as his question finished she started to look for the answer. "You are not allowed to visit her, kakashi." Receptionist replied.

"Why I can't visit my own wife?" kakashi asked angrily.

"It is not my fault. These are lady tsunade's orders. You have to visit her first. She is in her office on first floor." Receptionist replied trying to save herself from the wrath of hatake kakashi. Kakashi nods and start another journey to the woman he wanted to see last during these situations.

Kakashi knocks on tsunade's office and enters without waiting for permission.

"What happened to sakura?" kakashi asked straightaway as he had no more patience for it. It was killing him and he had to get an answer quickly. Tsunade was in mood to screw with him. She just lowers her face to see her sandals and remained silent. "Tell me she is safe or I will..." kakashi started with loud voice but slowly his voice died down. Maybe, he is the reason for her condition right now and that is why he is not allowed to see her. "What happened to her, tsunade? Tell me because I am losing my patience." Kakashi said to her giving her the idea that this is not the time to screw around.

"She is fine. She was admitted because she starved herself to death. In this condition maybe she was not able to cook and thank goodness that your son can walk on walls. He called in the right time or worse could have happened." And it was kakashi's turn to process the information. Sakura is all right, that is good. She got in a condition and could not cook for days, this is bad. My son can walk on walls, well kind of difficult to think what to think of it. He is proud that in such a small age he is able to walk on walls using chakra but he wasn't the one to teach him like his father did. This stung a little bit. "Why sakura could not cook?" kakashi asked as he was oblivious of the fact.

"You don't know?" tsunade asked in disbelief. Now again it is kind of situation where he has to think what horrible could happen to her. He disliked these situations but he had to think what would possibly happen wrong with her. And he thought and fear and horror could be seen all over his face.

"You don't know. Do you?" now tsunade was enjoying it very much.

"Know what? Please tell me."

"First, you tell me. You don't have time to spend with your son, friends or any other person but you had time to get her pregnant."

"Sakura is pregnant!" kakashi's eyes were widen by surprised. Mouth hung open; he could not believe his ears.

"Yes, she is pregnant for last five months. And as I recall you were here only three days in last five months. Now, like last time you are away for most of her pregnancy. You were not here for your child's academy admission, not for your wife's promotion in hospital."

"Aki got into academy?" kakashi seemed surprised.

"You know, you are the luckiest bastard to walk on face of earth."

Kakashi just nodded and stayed silent. Suddenly tsunade got serious.

"Kakashi, you know that I always opposed this marriage but sakura had faith that you would change after marriage, then she went on for baby then his academy days but now for the first time she lost her faith in you. Do something about that. She is in room 302. Password is your name. Go meet her." as soon as tsunade completed the sentence kakashi was out of her office in the lobby of hospital, running towards the exit.

* * *

Kakashi knocks and enter sakura's room. There she was, lying on a bed. there were many empty food cartoons were lying around on the floor. there were ice-cream packets, pickle jars, dango and many other weird thins that kakashi never saw her eat. 'maybe this is what they call weird food cravings at weird time.' Kakashi reaches her, bends down and kiss her forehead and says "I love you." Sakura sighs and asks "when are leaving again?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"Kakashi asked as he was little hurt and taken aback by her question.

"You always kiss on my forehead and say 'I love you' when you are leaving on another mission."

"But this time it is not like that. I took retirement from active shinobi missions. From now one I will be there for you, always." Kakashi said with a smile. Sakura could not believe her ears. Kakashi retired, that was something she never even dreamed of.

"You are telling the truth." Sakura asked to confirm it.

Kakashi nods and kiss her on her lips and soon a little chaste kiss turns into a heated make out session.

* * *

FIVE YEARS LATER

Kakashi is sitting on couch in his room reading his 'romance novel' for two hundredth time.

"Kakashi, why are you always sitting in the house? There is no room for me. Please give me a little bit of space." Sakura yells as she enters in the room.

"What are you talking about?" kakashi asked without even looking away from his book. This is every week's drama. You can't give me space. You are always around. Why don't you do something? God, he is fed up.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here sitting all day. You should take a few missions and leave me alone sometime." Sakura spoke again as wherever she goes she found him. Of course he had no other work to do which was nice in starting but now it is starting to freak her out.

Kakashi stands up, places his book in his hip pouch and walks out of door. As he was walking towards hokage tower, he could not help but smile on irony in his life.

* * *

A/N: - I am not even close to start of chapter 3 of 'arrangement'. Please review.


End file.
